


I Will Always Save You

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be any other day.  In the end, Erica realizes it's the best day of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Save You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are my own!

It was just like any regular day, at least it had started that way for Erica. She got ready for school- her usual corset, leather jacket, and killer heels combination- then hitched a ride with Derek. He made some comment about her clothes like he did every day, but like every day, she simply ignored him. Like the Alpha that he was, he was concerned that she was painting a target on her back, but she’d been dressing the way she was for months now since she got the bite, and while the male population had a new person to ogle, nothing had really changed. When she exited the car, she sent a few winks out to some of her biggest fans, then headed to her first class with Boyd and Isaac.

School went by like it always did. It was only after school that things took a turn for the worst. Isaac and Boyd had lacrosse practice and Derek had told her that morning that he had some work he had to do on the in-the-process-of-being-refurbished Hale house, so she was forced to walk home by herself. She had gotten halfway there when she sensed something was off. Her footsteps stopped, and she turned to see a black SUV following her. It was clear that it was following her, as there were no other cars on this stretch of road, and it had stopped at the side of the road the moment she stopped. She took a deep breath, turned away from the SUV, then took off into the woods, her belongings left behind as she weaved through the trees.

The sound of some motorbikes following her made her heart race, and she hopped into a tree, climbing as far as she could before throwing her head back and howling, calling for her pack. Her hands clung to the tree before she made the decision it was time to move. She took a deep breath, then hopped from the tree, taking off in another direction from where the motorbikes had been headed. They were getting closer when she heard the sudden, familiar roar of her Alpha. One hunter was thrown against a tree while the other continued chasing her, pulling out a gun and firing. She tried to dodge them as best as she could, but eventually a bullet pierced her leg, and she went down with a cry. It didn’t take much longer before that hunter was thrown back against another tree, and Derek was at her side.

“Where did he hit you?” he asked frantically, his chest heaving out of anger and concern.

“M-My leg. It’s just a regular bullet though. It’s already healing,” she assured him. ”We should go before they get back up.”

He nodded quickly, then swept her into his arms, taking off towards what she assumed was the Hale house. In a matter of minutes, they were there, and Derek strolled into the house, placing her gently on the couch. ”Is it feeling better?” he asked, kneeling beside her and brushing back her hair. Seeing the wound closed on her leg, he seemed to relax, and she gave him a soft smile. ”Are you okay?” he asked, cupping her cheek gently, an action very different from his usual surly attitude.

She regarded him with eyes full of disbelief and adoration. ”You saved me,” she stated, her eyes closing for a moment as she leaned against his caress.

“Erica,” he started, brushing his thumb along her cheek. ”I will always save you.” With that, he leaned forward and let his lips touch hers in a way she’d never experienced before. It had started out as any other day, but ended up being the best day of her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was originally posted on Tumblr on one of my roleplaying accounts. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
